As computers have become increasingly connected to one another via the Internet and other networks, situations oftentimes arise where it is desirable to allow particular users of various computers to access a resource (such as a file) stored on another computer. Policies can be created that describe which users are allowed to access which resources, and these policies can be applied to determine whether a particular user can access the resource. However, it can be problematic to test these policies to verify that they indeed operate as intended, allowing the appropriate users to access the resource and preventing others from accessing the resource.